


run, run, bunny, run.

by highwaytune



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Early Mornings, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Superstition, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytune/pseuds/highwaytune
Summary: kobra wakes up early with a specific purpose in mind.
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	run, run, bunny, run.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KilltheDJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilltheDJ/gifts).



> loosely based off of [this](https://ruination-formation.tumblr.com/post/619029506418720768/i-have-a-random-hc-of-mine-thoughts-killjoys) headcanon...it struck me so i scrawled this down. not edited or beta read or anything, my apologies for the shoddy wording in some spots :,)

_The sunlight has just broken over the horizon, but the Kobra Kid has been out here for at least an hour already. Rather than inside, hunched over a project or pushing sleep away, he's sitting on the back steps, calloused fingertips running against the soft fur of sand-colored rabbits. His voice is low, soft, comforting. He hardly notices the way the scenery is bathed in gold sunlight around him; his eyes are half-closed anyway. He's sorry that he can't do more for these precious little animals, he really is. It doesn't really matter to him if the stories he's heard aren't true, because the idea that they **are** true is what matters. It crosses his mind every so often that this could have been him and Party, if they hadn't been so lucky as to have met Ghoul and Jet when they did. His eyes are tear-coated and glossy, but as long as his voice is steady that's all that matters. He's mumbling apologies, soft-spoken stories that he wishes they could understand. If they can, they don't show it; they just settle down against his body heat and close their eyes. _

_Kobra only looks up when the back door opens and the smell of cheap cigarettes hits his nose. He tries his best to regain the usual snap to his tone, but it's just not there._

_"A_ _re you here to make fun of me, or something?_ _" He asks without looking up, eyebrows furrowing together and jaw setting tight._

 _"Not_ _this morning, Kid,_ _" Party Poison sighs, placing a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder and sitting down next to him._

 _"O_ _kay._ _" Kobra nods, relaxing as he looks up at the rising sun._

_It's silent for a moment before Party speaks again._

_"D_ _o you come out here every morning?_ _"_

 _"N_ _ope. I'd like to, but sometimes there aren't any of 'em out here. Usually, I'd just go back to bed then._ _" Kobra shrugs, readjusting himself so that the rabbits in his arms won't get hurt._

 _"O_ _h._ _" Party just nods back, red hair falling in front of his eyes._

_And, if you look close enough, you can see the faintest little smile on Kobra's face. He's not wearing his sunglasses, either, so you can see the little spark in his eyes and the way his nose scrunches up when he smiles. This morning's a good one -- the best one in a while, if you ask him, because it's simple, even if it wasn't how he expected it to be. It's taking care of killjoys who never were while his brother sits next to him and watches the sun rise. Good morning, tumbleweeds._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! let me know what you thought over on my tumblr cherrikisser.


End file.
